cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Revenant Hero Project
Hmmmm... ...I'm not very sure all the information presented here is right: - The Revenant Hero Project couldn't start during the Rikti War. Didn't the Invisible Falcon vanish while he was investigating it? And that was back in the 90s... - Crey not only clones dead heroes, either. They don't seem to care if the hero is dead or alive, as long as they can get his/her genetic material. - There are no evidencies that the Crey personnel using the Crey power armors is related to the RH Project in any way, either. The only clue about this I can think of is a mission in CoV involving Agent Thornbird (a Crey Protector), where your contact tells you that he used to be a Paragon Protector...but that's the only case I can think of. - And there's a lot of info missing here: the Project Locke, the involvement of The Doctor or the interest of the Malta Group on this isuue... Henceforth, I think I'll redo this article as soon as time allows it. The RHP truly deserves to have its own article, and there's a lot of info on it in game. --Yakovlev 05:14, 2 March 2007 (PST) Edits I'm reluctant to edit content you seem to still be changing, but... As I read it, the "modular DNA" was being inserted into the clone template bodies, to provide the powers, and "Project Locke" was the mental download that provided the control. The 'Phase 2' section currently muddles these two. I agree, though. Nemesis has shown an interest (during The Eternal Nemesis story arc), as have Malta (in a smaller set of connected missions, short of a story arc). --Jumping Jack 21:11, 18 October 2007 (EDT) : Shrugs. I have re-read the info and everything seems correct... But since my English is not so good as I'd like, and some of the terms used there are technical. There's always the chance I have mis-understood something. I admit I hate when that happens. =/ : Well, I'm trusting your good judgement here, and if something sounds wrong, improper or just funny, feel free to edit and change it! =) I try my best, but I understand that sometimes that's just not enough =) :--Yakovlev 08:11, 20 October 2007 (EDT) ::Is there information in the mission of "Save the Protectors from the Circle of Thorns" that's not in the wiki entry? I haven't made it that far but the link that I added doesn't mention anything. ::--Torin23 00:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::In that very mission, if I remember correctly, the CoT guarding the captive (non-escort) Paragon Protecters make all sorts of interesting remarks in their dialogue about how they seem to be souless or something's wrong with their souls (and CoT, being a bunch of souls who take over bodies, should be quite the authority on the subject). I'll have to play through that arc again someday and write down all the dialogue... Sera404 03:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll also mark this for myself and take it as a mission when I get there. I'm currently almost 27th. ::::--Torin23 16:05, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Info from the comics They talk about the Paragon protectors in Issue 8 of the Blue King comics, especially about the publicized version of who they actually are. but I don't know how to phrase it on the page. However, one of the important parts is that the public name is "Heroes for Tomorrow" and that "We provide equipment and training for heroes, along with uniforms that ensure their anonymity. This is a non-profit service by Crey, aimed solely at making the city safer." (Countess Crey) - Stab594 14:08, 6 November 2007 (EST)